


I am with you to the end.

by LadyWillow



Series: Scenes from the Cutting Room Floor [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWillow/pseuds/LadyWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not seen it until it was too late. And now he wasn't sure if he could trust his eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am with you to the end.

_"I'm happy for you, Daniel."_

He had to close his eyes against the blow. 

Because he was very much afraid that she meant it.

It was easy to fall back into partnership with her. Like a bracing wind, her cool common sense and utter refusal to take the easy path forced him to keep up with her even when his limp held him back. Others would make concessions to his physical limitations - Violet would take his arm and match her pace to his. Peggy simply moved ahead, confident he would keep up.

And somehow, he did.

She challenged his decisions, but not his leadership. She questioned his conclusions, but never his judgement. He was a better chief when she was an agent on his team, a better leader when she was beside him.

When he saw the rebar piercing her side, his first instinct was to look to someone for direction and support. Then she looked at him with such trust, such confidence, he took control of the situation. No hospital, but he knew a safe place. No doctors, but he knew a trustworthy person. No time to stop and think about what had happened, how much blood she had lost, what damage might have been done - just moving her as carefully as possible, sending a team to clean the scene, directing Jarvis to the right address, pressing whatever cloth he could find on the broken skin - front and back - trying to ignore the heat of blood on his hands, the iron taste in his mouth, the searing pain in his missing leg.

He heard Violet's voice - meant to leap, as much as possible, to his feet and find the sheets to bind the wounds. But he was caught in Peggy's eyes - there was something there, if he could just penetrate the fog of pain and fear - something he had not seen before. Then Violet's urgency caught him and with a muttered apology, he shoved himself upright and did as he was told.

_“You really scared me there. Please do not do that again.”_

_“Get impaled? Yes, Chief.”_

Peggy answered his concern for her with her usual wry wit, but he was not quite ready to grin back - it had been too close - and there was still a question in her eyes he did not know how to answer.

But now, as he stood outside Violet’s door waiting for the cab she had called for him, his rejected ring clutched in his hand, it looked like all the answers he thought he had found in California had become questions again.

 


End file.
